À deux, à trois
by Moira-chan
Summary: "All Might, il te laisse pas être triste." Au fil des ans, Inko réalise que son fils ne s'est pas trompé.


**Titre :** À deux, à trois  
 **Genres :** Tranche de vie, légère modification du canon, ficlet  
 **Rating :** K  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Toshinori/Inko + Izuku.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé :** « All Might, il te laisse pas être triste. » Au fil des ans, Inko réalise que son fils ne s'est pas trompé.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Aah, évincer un personnage quasiment absent du canon pour laisser place à son OTP super pas populaire... un sport national à Momoland \o/ Je pourrais passer les trente prochaines lignes à expliquer pourquoi le Toshinko c'est ma vie, mais j'aurais probablement l'air bizarre donc à la place je vais juste dire : merci d'être passés dans le coin, et bonne lecture le cas échéant ! :3 (Et au passage, un grand merci à Puppy pour son soutien ! )

* * *

 **À deux, à trois**

Comment expliquer à son enfant que papa ne reviendra pas ?  
C'est une question que se posent toutes les mères récemment divorcées, Inko s'imagine ; une question difficile, qui est celle de savoir comment le formuler, quels mots utiliser, pour que l'enfant comprenne sans s'en trouver irréparablement blessé. Cependant…  
Cependant, dans son cas, la douloureuse question ne se pose presque pas. Izuku est jeune, très jeune, presque encore le bébé qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine pour le bercer, mais il est _fort –_ et si elle en doutait, eh bien, ce jour-là suffit à le confirmer.

C'est un jour d'été comme un autre, une semaine environ après un anniversaire qu'Hisashi a _encore_ oublié, et si c'était le sien elle ne s'en soucierait que peu mais c'est de _son fils_ dont il est question. Son fils qui n'a pas ne serait-ce qu'entendu la voix de son père depuis des mois déjà. Alors elle attrape le combiné du téléphone, aussi nerveuse qu'agacée, et cette fois-ci elle ne se contente pas de baisser les bras après qu'il a ignoré son appel deux fois ; elle insiste, fait les cent pas dans la cuisine tandis qu'Izuku joue au salon, mordille sa lèvre inférieure et attend, attend, _attend…  
_ Et malgré tout la conversation arrive beaucoup trop vite. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il a répondu, et sa voix elle ne la reconnaît plus, et il lui explique qu'il en a rencontrée une autre, alors elle doit arrêter d'appeler, maintenant – il s'en va et il l' _abandonne_ , tout simplement.

Elle s'en doutait, mais l'entendre de vive voix lui fait l'effet d'un poignard en plein estomac et elle lâche le combiné, s'effondre, main au ventre, larmes aux yeux, cri dans la gorge-  
C'est alors qu'Izuku fait irruption dans la cuisine, les yeux brillant d'une détermination à toute épreuve, d'une invincible envie de la protéger, le sourire aux lèvres dans son pyjama à l'effigie de son héros préféré ; il chasse ses larmes d'un hochement de tête, fait fuir sa tristesse d'un mouvement des bras, _n'aie plus crainte, maman, la cavalerie est là_.

Elle le serre contre elle un peu plus fort qu'à son habitude, ce jour-là. Le soir venu, elle l'emmène manger au restaurant, elle ne cuisine pas ; et le lendemain elle prend un jour de congé, passe la journée avec lui. Retire son alliance et la dissimule au fond d'un tiroir, pas encore prête à s'en débarrasser.  
À aucun moment Izuku et elle ne parlent d'Hisashi, ou de ce qu'il s'est passé – mais son petit garçon qui grandit si vite lui propose de lui faire un dessin, dans l'après-midi, et lorsqu'il a terminé il lui tend un morceau de papier sur lequel figurent trois personnages. Lui-même, sur la gauche, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses taches de rousseur tout éparpillées ; elle, au milieu, reconnaissable à ses longs cheveux et sa jupe foncée ; et un grand bonhomme, un héros de rouge et de jaune qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, juste de l'autre côté.

« All Might, il te laisse pas être triste, explique Izuku, plus sérieux que jamais. Il fait un sourire comme ça, et il dit- »

 _La cavalerie est là !_ , elle complète avec lui, juste avant de le prendre dans ses bras – et à cet instant elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'il adviendra d'eux, mais elle a la conviction qu'ils s'en sortiront. À deux. Ou, se dit-elle tandis qu'un sourire à son visage repousse ses pleurs jusque dans sa gorge, à trois : Izuku, elle, et en guise de figure paternelle, le plus grand héros qui soit.

* * *

Le temps passe, ensuite, les années se succèdent au rythme des peines et des sourires d'un Izuku qu'elle voit grandir, courir après ses rêves, s'approcher chaque jour un peu plus du héros qu'il voudrait être, et bientôt Inko se rend compte qu'elle ne croyait pas si bien dire : son fils n'a pas douze ans que déjà, ses posters sont sortis de sa chambre, ses figurines envahissent le salon, et elle a l'impression qu'All Might habite à la maison.

Dans chaque pièce elle le croise, avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres, le pouce levé en signe d'encouragement, comme s'il veillait sur Izuku. Alors elle se prend à lui parler lorsqu'elle range les jouets de son fils, tout naturellement, et elle demande au héros en peluche de protéger les rêves de son garçon aussi souvent qu'elle pose la question au minuteur All Might de savoir si son gâteau est bon.  
Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir développé de telles manies ; Izuku a pris l'habitude de se demander ce que ferait son héros lorsqu'il hésite, lui aussi. C'était un jeu entre eux, au départ, un moyen simple et amusant de l'amener à aller se coucher ou à bien se brosser les dents ( _Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, All Might, Izuku ? – Il range bien sa chambre, maman, parce que la cavalerie, elle peut pas arriver si elle se casse la figure dans ses jouets !_ ), mais ça lui est resté. Et il ne s'arrête plus de faire de son mieux, maintenant.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle y réfléchit, il n'est pas rare qu'elle se sente un peu ridicule. Elle a bien conscience qu'il existe un être humain sous le masque du héros, un homme comme les autres, sans doute marié, et peut-être que lui non plus ne répond pas aux téléphones insistants de son épouse et ne rend pas visite à des enfants qui n'ont pas entendu sa voix depuis des mois ; mais All Might la personnalité publique partage leur quotidien, All Might le super-héros est toujours présent lorsqu'Izuku en a besoin, et au fond, c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

« On dirait qu'Izuku avait raison », elle dit à voix haute, les mains plongées dans la vaisselle à rincer, comme ses pensées reviennent malgré elle au dessin qu'elle a encadré, et gardé dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Sur le plan de travail, à côté d'elle, Izuku a oublié sa figurine entièrement articulée, et elle lui jette un regard amusé. « Merci d'être là, mon héros. Notre héros. »

Pour toute réponse, le jouet fait résonner son célèbre slogan dans sa voix enregistrée. Inko pouffe de rire.

* * *

Il lui faut des années pour retrouver ce dessin, après ça : Izuku est déjà presque adulte, son petit garçon déjà presque un homme, lorsqu'elle retombe dessus en vidant les meubles de sa chambre. Elle s'arrête, surprise, elle avait oublié qu'il était là ; mais ses yeux curieux parcourent tout de même le cadre, les traits enfantins du dessin qui a toujours fait partie de ses préférés, les jolies couleurs, les personnages représentés…

Elle ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer les traits de son visage fatigué, ridé par l'âge, mais de moins en moins inquiet, ces derniers temps. Elle songe au jour où Izuku a dessiné ça pour elle, et à tout ce qui a changé depuis ; à la façon dont elle appris qu'All Might n'est pas du genre à rejeter un appel, notamment, ou à laisser s'écouler plusieurs mois sans permettre à ceux qu'il aime d'entendre le son de sa voix. À ce qu'elle sait, maintenant – qu'il répond au téléphone même en pleine réunion, au cas où ce serait important, qu'il arrive toujours en retard mais n'oublie jamais ses promesses de passer à la maison, qu'il n'aime pas les épinards et laisse traîner son portable sur la table de la cuisine mais se soucie de l'avenir des jeunes comme personne, redouble d'efforts même lorsqu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire-  
Que l'homme sous le costume est en tout point aussi charmant que le héros dont il porte le masque, et même plus encore.

« Inko ? »

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, _Toshinori_ lui jette un regard tendre, puis il s'approche et s'assied à côté d'elle, immense entre les cartons qui jonchent le sol.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide, la cavalerie est là ! » propose-t-il, un pouce levé et le sourire aussi éclatant qu'il en est encore capable ; puis elle pouffe, et son air se fait aussitôt embarrassé. « Je devrais vraiment arrêter de dire ça… mais j'aime beaucoup, heu, t'entendre rire. »

Il détourne le regard, rougit un peu – c'est adorable, quand bien même le compliment la gêne. Sans qu'elle y réfléchisse, sa main cherche la sienne et leurs doigts se mêlent.

« C'est… C'est un peu étrange, dit-elle timidement, en serrant le cadre contre son cœur. Je ne pensais pas quitter cet appartement un jour…  
– La maison ne te plaît plus ? Si tu as des doutes-  
– Non, non ! » Elle secoue la tête, apeurée mais déterminée. « Izuku y sera beaucoup mieux. Nous y serons beaucoup mieux. »

Toshinori lui sourit, serre sa main un peu plus fort, et hoche la tête.

« Je vais m'assurer que ce déménagement sera aussi peu stressant que possible pour toi, promet-il. J'ai… hâte que nous puissions enfin former une vraie famille, tous les trois. »

Ces mots la prennent par surprise – et soudain elle pense à Izuku, à tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec lui. À la décoration de sa chambre, lorsqu'il était petit, et même encore aujourd'hui ; aux posters, aux figurines, au slogan, au vide dans son cœur qui n'a jamais eu le temps de s'installer. Au cadre qu'elle serre toujours contre sa poitrine.  
Alors, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et elle sourit.

« Tu sais, Toshinori, je crois que nous étions une vraie famille bien avant ça. »

* * *

:D J'écris beaucoup de petits drabbles/ficlets du genre, ces temps-ci, donc c'est pas impossible que je revienne spammer. En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message si vous aussi vous appréciez ce ship ! (pitié dites-moi que je suis pas toute seule /bam/)

À la prochaine ! /o/


End file.
